


Maintenance

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, One-Shot, Romance, Series, The TARDIS Only Wants the Best, Time Lady Rose, Trouble, heat - Freeform, ice-cream, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS wants to apologise and sends the Doctor and Rose to a place they are supposed to enjoy spending time in.





	Maintenance

**Maintenance**

“I can’t… can’t breathe,” Rose managed, startling the Doctor.

The Time Lord swore. Of course, this was supposed to happen eventually, the change in species not having gone into its full sway right away. But he imagined the old girl has made sure everything was in order! Had he known, the Doctor knew he would have avoided any risky trips, at least until he was completely certain Rose’s transformation was fully complete!

The Doctor has led her back into the TARDIS at once. “I swear, if this is the old girl trying to force us to make love aboard, I-”

Rose inhaled deeply once on board, pleasantly surprised she  _ could  _ breathe. Sadly, after the previous questionable attempts of the old girl, Rose couldn’t exactly put it past her.

The TARDIS wasn’t sure how to react to this blasphemy. The only thing the clever vessel has thought of for some kind of an apology was a lengthy list of places more or less like the ones they’ve visited.

However, as soon as they left the ship, Rose Tyler has hurried back inside without a word, pale as a sheet of paper.

The Doctor addressed the ship angrily. “What is wrong with you?! Are you testing her Time Lady abilities even having seen she’s having trouble?”

Rose inhaled. “Please, stop quarrelling.”

_ Over the well-being of the woman I love? Not until she fixes your unwanted breathing problem! _

The Time Lady blinked at him. “Has it ever crossed your mind the planet we’re in may have too little oxygen in its atmosphere for me to breathe freely, your inner oxygen-keeping reserves being greater and what not?”

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. “You have changed into one of my species, love! You can’t expect of me to be happy about anything going wrong with your transformation!”

Rose breathed him in. “I’m ready to make love to you here and now, if that’s what she wants, Doctor. To see us moaning, sweaty and tarnishing her floor with our bodily liquids. Maybe even her walls, if it so happens.”

The Doctor chuckled, knowing what she was trying to do. 

The TARDIS was startled. Dirtying her precious console room just because she could see her favourite couple having a shag? Was it worth it? Maybe not, she decided, enlightening the list of places she had picked for them.

The Time Lord inhaled. “You must know this might have caused some irrevocable complications to her, to my Rose? The fact she has changed into one of my race so recently, it doesn’t grant you the permission-”

With a whoosh, the couple realised they have been teleported somewhere.

“The old girl just hates to lose,” he smirked at Rose.

“Yet she brings us to the most marvellous of places,” she smiled at the Gallifreyan meaningfully.

“Because, my darling, she knows what we like,” he said.

“And what we don’t,” Rose shuddered.

_ Don’t you worry, my Time Lady. She has sent us away to one of the places she knows we are going to enjoy spending our time in. _

The girl giggled. “Is this her way of saying sorry?”

“Yes,” the Doctor smiled. “By the way, don’t you think we should check out our nearby surroundings, just in case the heat gets too much for us?”

Rose directed her look upwards. “Ah. I’d say several hours in the open should be fine for us, m?”

“Let’s hope so,” the Time Lord exhaled. “But I’m pretty certain the sunlight here works, well… differently. While getting a sunburn is nearly impossible for me because of my, well, physiology and it has been so to you because of the connection you and the TARDIS share… and, obviously, now because of you being like me, well-”

“Your point being?”

“Let’s go look for a place to hide ourselves in before the temperature outside jumps up to intolerable heights, yeah?”

“Are we keeping our clothes on?” Rose asked him innocently.

“I know you want to test your improved abilities in heat tolerance, but I’m not over the old girl’s imprudent actions concerning you yet. I wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to you, Rose.”

The Doctor’s heated words made her nod at him with a soft smile on her face and go looking for some place to hide themselves in.

Finding something similar to a shed inside this unfamiliar place has taken them quite a while.

“Isn’t it already too hot for us to even undress?” Rose was surprised she wasn’t sticky with sweat.

“You’re a Time Lady. Sweating should hardly ever be a problem to you,” he smiled, meeting an incredulous look.

“Am I allowed to undress, or-”

The Doctor remembered he has never explained the violent sunlight of this place to Rose and sighed. “Only if we stay inside. We might have wasted too much time-”

“Inside is fine,” she giggled, no longer wishing to test her luck with the weather. “But some help in taking off my clothes would be great,” Rose beamed at him, burning with excitement and with need to be together with him again.

“If you want,” the Doctor chuckled, not hiding his own wish to finally experience the already missed sensation of their bodies and minds connecting into a breathtakingly blissful union. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, right where they have always wanted to be…

“No.” The Time Lady backed away from him, startled and secretly happy she has actually had a bra on this time.

“What?”

“Hold me tight. The TARDIS is transporting us back on board in three… two… one-”

_ What?  _ The Doctor was startled.  _ What have we done wrong this time? _

The old girl sent apologetic vibes to the couple.

The alien was too puzzled to be angry at the ship for breaking them out of what was supposed to be something they have both been craving for. 

Rose blinked, surprised.  _ I thought you have only wanted what was best for us? _

The sentient vessel said nothing, instead showing them the sight from the place they have just been at. The shed has been blown to pieces by something which looked like a tornado.

_ Thank you,  _ both of the Time Lords sent her. Even if the old girl wasn’t entirely sure she has redeemed herself, the ship realised that much would have to do.


End file.
